


Бездна

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Kraken - China Mieville
Genre: Dreams, Other, Tentacles, Wet Dream
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто сражается с чудовищами, тому следует остерегаться, чтобы самому при этом не стать чудовищем. И если ты долго смотришь в бездну, то бездна тоже смотрит в тебя. (с) Ф.Ницше</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бездна

**Author's Note:**

> Арты:  
> http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2011/246/2/b/coil_envy_by_enchantedtiki-d48s49u.png  
> http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2011/365/7/4/74246ae0e44e645f4bfecd1dd62237d4-d4ktack.png
> 
> *аванк - мифическое животное, живущее на дне озёр в Уэльсе. В данном контексте - из книги Мьевиля "Шрам", гигантское неповоротливое животное, тащущее Армаду (город Кораблей). Вызвано и вытащено из пространственной дыры.

_Wer mit Ungeheuern kämpft, mag zusehn, dass er nicht dabei zum Ungeheuer wird. Und wenn du lange in einen Abgrund blickst, blickt der Abgrund auch in dich hinein.  
F. Nietzsche  
Кто сражается с чудовищами, тому следует остерегаться, чтобы самому при этом не стать чудовищем. И если ты долго смотришь в бездну, то бездна тоже смотрит в тебя.  
Ф.Ницше_

 

Когда Билли, лёжа в кровати одной из тех ничейных, но как будто бы обжитых квартир, перед сном капает себе на язык пару дрожащих горошинок чернил спрута, он медленно, словно в глубины тёмно-синего океана, погружается в сон. Колышущиеся воды обволакивают тщедушное тельце, и он ощущает под ногами эту пугающую пустоту, простёршуюся на мили вниз. Один из тех снов, в которых он боится, что захлебнется, однако он делает вдох — и свободно дышит, как рождённый в море. Дэйн верит, что эти сны — печать пророка, что Билли — избранный, и ему уготована главная роль в разворачивающемся спектакле на фоне облезлых декораций трущоб Лондона. Потому что Билли рассказывает ему, как он слышит и ощущает поднявшимися волосками на коже гулкую вибрацию какого-то низкочастотного не то голоса, не то движения чего-то огромного, чудовищно-исполинского, практически аванка*. Но аванк — существо спокойное, а то, что ощущает Билли — имеет множество рук, как у Шивы, и все они тянутся к нему, все они — в какой-то степени и являются им, так, как это бывает во снах. Билли — то крошечная песчинка, проплывающая мимо образов и подобий, искажающихся в иллюзорном мире глубоководных течений, пробитых редкими струнами солнечных лучей, слишком долго пробиравшихся сквозь толщу; то гигантское божество, и океан — его власть, его свобода, одно мановение длинной руки — и корабли затягиваются под воду, маленькие людские тельца проплывают мимо и падают на дно, до которого ещё очень далеко, так далеко, такой долгий и почти бесконечный путь... И Билли слышит, видит, плывёт, погружается, и чернила в его крови проникают внутрь кровяных телец, и сон длится, течет, переливается...

Билли рассказывает Дэйну только это. Но есть ещё кое-что, о чем он умалчивает. Бог говорит с ним. Бог Дэйна тянет к нему свои гигантские бесконечные извивающиеся кольцами псевдоподии. Билли словно растворён, ему кажется, что он — и есть океан, что он — солёная плотная вода, сквозь которую медлительно движутся части тела Дэйнова бога. Они то прозрачные, то обретающие плоть и зеленовато-бежевое свечение, местами точечно пульсирующее световыми точками био-люминесцентных клеток. Оно сияет в точной последовательности и гипнотизирует, а Билли смаргивает помутневшие зрачки (он даже не уверен, что у него есть зрачки) и смотрит туда, во тьму, подолгу вглядываясь в тысячелетнее движение. Вода против всех законов физики за пару секунд заметно холодеет, и Билли пытается представить себе, каких размеров должно быть нечто, способное с такой скоростью охладить столь большие водяные массы. Оно поднимается, желеобразное тело, и сотни присосок раскрываются в жадном желании к телу Билли. Они облепляют его, густая слизь ползет по коже вверх, словно живая. Тонкие щупальца упругими бескостными мышцами опутывают его ноги и руки, мягко скользят вдоль тела, обильно окутывая слизевыми потёками член, слепо тыкаются в задний проход, который очень скоро расслабляется и впускает их. Билли никак не может совместить и осознать два восприятия — полное отрешение от себя и физическое ощущение каждой клеточки своего тела. Щупальцам некуда спешить — у них ещё тысячи лет, у Билли — тоже. Они плавно проникают внутрь Билли, расширяясь к основанию, и дают Билли привыкнуть к заполненности. Головка члена напряжена в сладостной неге, и нет ничего приятнее, когда одна из присосок двигается на самом её кончике, напрягая и расслабляя свои холодные кольцевые мышцы. Много, очень много слизи — Билли простирает свои руки в разные стороны, вода подталкивает его ноги, и он расставляет их шире. Щупальце проталкивается и изгибается, утыкаясь в безошибочно найденную точку — и Билли прошивает насквозь, он дёргается в спазме удовольствия. В нём Дейнов бог, может, и Билли сможет познать его? Щупальце знает, что надо делать — пока оно движется в слизи внутри Билли, толкаясь и пульсируя, ещё одно обвивается вокруг члена, пульсируя в том же такте, перекатывая мышцы вдоль него, и Билли широко открывает рот, но тишина проникает и туда. Он закатывает глаза, но щупальца зажимают член у основания, и продолжают свои перекатывания, сжатия и разжатия, толчки и извивания, долго, очень долго... Билли не знает, сколько всё это длится — здесь, под массами воды, нет времени. Есть неторопливое колесо истории, которой безразлично, что происходит наверху — тут свой темп и свои боги, которые вершат дела, которые интересны только им самим. Билли накрывает удушливой волной с головой, он дёргается и толкается в мышечные кольца, словно улитка, скользящая по лезвию, и в воде расплывается густое поблескивающее пятно чернил, смешивающееся с облачком белесой спермы. 

Билли не рассказывает это Дэйну. Он не рассказывает то, за что ему стыдно, и после чего он просыпается румяный и мокрый, и никто этого не узнает, потому что они с Дэйном вновь несутся через весь город, каждый раз останавливаясь в новой квартирке. После таких мокрых снов Билли льнёт к Дэйну, и иногда тот спит с ним, потому что благоговеет перед посланцем, пришедшим из Музея Естествознания. Для Дэйна это — что-то вроде посвящения и приближения к своему культу. Билли знает, что во всём виноваты чёртовы чернила, но он слишком любит Дэйна, чтобы перестать их принимать. Он знает, что каждый раз он делает ещё один шаг ближе к бездне, шаг, который так сладок и неизбежен. Ведь он — Избранный.


End file.
